


Lapidot: Just A Dance

by ScorpioDemon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Music, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioDemon/pseuds/ScorpioDemon
Summary: Peri and Lapis find Stevens phone





	Lapidot: Just A Dance

stare at the TV, sitting next to Peridot. We're watching Camp Pining Hearts but I want to do something different. I look outside through a small hole in the barn wall. Its dark outside but the moon brightens it to where you can see the outlines of trees. I look back over to Peridot who was staring at the TV screen.   
"Hey Peridot?" She looks at me.   
"Yes Lazuli?"  
"You want to do something else?" She looks at the TV then back at me.   
"Like what?"  
"I dont know...walk around I guess"  
"Ok!" We walk outside and I look up to stare at the stars. They're so pretty. Its sad that since we are so far from each star that they could be dead and we would still see their light. Peridot smiles up at me and i smile back her. I sit down against a tree, enjoying the silence of night. Peridot sits next to me and we sit quietly just watching the stars. Out of the corner of my eye I see a bright light and I look in its direction, squinting my eyes to try and see what it was. Peridot sees it too and grabs it.   
"Is that Stevens communication device?"  
"Looks like it" she fiddles with it and drops it. Music starts to play from it.   
"Did you do that?" I stand up and pick it up.   
"Uh..no" I start to walk back to the barn, carefully watching my step so I don't trip on anything.   
"We should return it" Peridot follows.   
"Right!" I push a button on the side and it turns the music up.   
"Uh! Hmm..." I like the music. The beat and rhythm is beautiful. I lean against the barn wall, staring at it and listening to the music. I try to focus on the words but the rhythm was finding its way back into my focus.   
"Need help turning that off?" I debate handing it to her.   
"Why would you want to turn it off? Its beautiful..." I set the device on a box and start to dance to the rhythm. Peridot sits against the wall, smiling as she watches me dance. I hold my hand out to her. "Dance with me" her eyes widen but her hand does start to grab mine.   
"I uh....." I grab her hand and pull her up. "Wait, wait!" She grabs her stilts and puts them on. I laugh a little. I grab her hand and twirl into her arms. She blushes slightly but smiles and continues to dance with me. Her leg moving is sorta clumsy when we move but she manages. I trip backwards on a loose floorboard and she catches me by grabbing my hand and waist. She pulls me back up. "I thought I was the clumsy one!" I laugh.   
"What would you rather I catch you?" I push her out of the stilts and grab her from behind, hugging her in the air. The song ends and I put Peridot down. Peridot runs over to it and the light turns on. "What are you doing?" She glances at me then looks back at the device, tapping the screen a couple of times.   
"I...enjoy dancing with you" the song begins to play again and I smile. She sets the device down and walks over to me. I raise her onto her stilts carefully and wrap my arms around her waist, staring into her eyes. The song is slow at the beginning and our movements match the beat of the lyrics. She wraps her arms around the back of my neck. The moonlight shines through the hole in the barn, creating a spotlight on us.


End file.
